


Running Things

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [24]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lisa's pregnancy puts everyone on edge.





	Running Things

“Oof.” Lisa grunted as the kick nearly knocked her over, a hand soothing her swollen belly as she tried to continue with her day, “Knock it off, kid.”  
  
“Of course that’s how you’d talk to our child.”  
  
The sound of his teasing yet tense tone caused her to drop the clipboard to the counter; forcing herself to face him, she tried not to pout, “Johnny, he’s been kicking all day. I swear he’s trying to take out my ribs.”  
  
“He’s just supporting his daddy.” Johnny wrapped and arm around her as his free hand covers her and awaited the baby’s signal, “Right, buddy? Mama should be at home, resting.”  
  
“Oh, please, Johnny, I’m not going to barricade myself in your penthouse anymore. I have to do something so that I don’t go stir crazy.” Lisa’s amusement faded as she caught the judgmental glances from co-workers and onlookers, “Though being away from this hospital definitely has its benefits.”  
  
“They’re pissed about me, Lisa. It’s got nothing to do with you.”  
  
Lisa felt extremely self-conscious, trying to move from sight, “Right, because who wouldn’t want the resident crazy bitch to return.”  
  
“They had Heather roaming free.” Johnny held her in place, moving his hand to force her chin up, “You don’t let them shame you, hear me?”  
  
Lisa felt her heart leap at his command, turned on and flustered by his tone, wanting to thank him; but Johnny awaited no invitation, enveloping her lips in a kiss which would make others envious.


End file.
